dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Hwajung
Details *'Title:' 화정 (華政) / Hwajeong *'Also known as:' Splendid Politics *'Previously known as:' Princess Jungmyung *'Genre:' Historical, political, romance *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Apr-13 to 2015-Sep-29 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Hwajung OST Synopsis This interpretation tells of Gwanghae as the son of a concubine and secondary heir, who in his thirst for power, usurps the Crown and ousts his half-sister Jungmyung from the palace. Gwanghae is then deposed in a coup by the Westerners, who replace him with Injo. Extremely paranoid and wanting to stabilise his position, he is also out for Jungmyung's life. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Cha Seung Won as Prince Gwanghae **Lee Tae Hwan as teen Gwanghae *Lee Yun Hee as Princess Jungmyung / Hwayi **Jung Chan Bi as teen Jungmyung / Hwayi **Heo Jung Eun as child Jungmyung *Kim Jae Won as King Injo *Seo Kang Joon as Hong Joo Won **Yoon Chan Young as teen Joo Won **Choi Kwon Soo as child Joo Won *Han Joo Wan as Kang In Woo **Ahn Do Gyu as teen In Woo **Lee Tae Woo as child In Woo ;Royal Family & Associates *Shin Eun Jung as Queen Inmok *Kim Min Seo as Jo Yeo Jung, Consort Jo *Baek Sung Hyun as Crown Prince Sohyeon **Shin Ki Joon as young Crown Prince Sohyeon *Kim Hee Jung as Consort Kang (Kang Bin) *Lee Seung Ah as Queen Inyeol *Chae Bin as Queen Jangnyeol *Jun Jin Seo as Grand Prince Yeongchang *Choi Jong Hwan as Prince Imhae *Park Young Kyu as King Seonjo *Yoo Jang Young as Prince Heung An *??? as Prince Inseong *Kim Kyu Sun as Princess Jeonghye *Lee Min Ho as King Hyojong *Jang Seung Jo as Prince Jeongwon *Choi Woo Jin as Prince Seung Sun Gun ;Gunpowder Associates *Park Won Sang as Jang Bong Soo *??? as Jo Hyun *Kim Kwang Kyu as Lee Young Boo *Kwak Dong Yun as Lee Eui Rib *Jo Jae Ryong as Bang Geun *Lee Seung Hyung as Lee Suh *Kang Dae Hyun (강대현) as Soo Duk *Hwang Young Hee as Ok Joo *Hyun Seung Min as Eun Sul ;Court & Associates *Jo Sung Ha as Kang Joo Sun (Kang In Woo's father) *Kim Yeo Jin as Kim Kae Shi **Jo Jung Eun as teen Kim Kae Shi *Jung Woong In as Lee Yi Chum *Jo Min Ki as Kim Ja-jeom *Uhm Hyo Sup as Hong Young *Lee Sung Min as Lee Deok Hyung **Nam Da Reum as child Deok Hyung *Ahn Nae Sang as Heo Gyun *Kang Moon Young as Lady Yoon *Park Joon Gyu as Kim Ryu *Yoo Ha Bok as General Yi Gwal *Im Ho as Choi Myung-kil *Kim Chang Wan as Lee Won Ik *Jung Hae Kyun as General Gang Hong-rip *Nam Myung Ryul as Chung In Hong *Kim Seung Wook as Lee Hang Bok *Yoo Seung Mok as Yoo Hee Boon *Han Myung Goo as Jung In Hong *Jung Kyu Soo as Lee Choong *Lee Jae Goo (이재구) *Kim Hyung Bum as Kim Kyung Jing *Jang Kwang as Yi Gwi *Jung Wook *Lee Seung Hyo as Yi Shi Baek *Kim Seo Kyung as Yi Shi Bang *??? as Yi Ye Soon *??? as Yi Jung Pyo *Lee Jae Yong as Kim Sang Hyun *??? as Yoon Do Ha (Joo Sun's lackey) *Kyung Kyu Soo (경규수) as Yi Chum's minion *Kim Young Im as Lady Jung *Kim So Yi as Lady Choi ;Other *Gong Myung as Yi Jakyung, Jung Myung's bodyguard **Kang Chan Hee as young Ja Kyung *Baek Soo Ryun as Soo Ryun Gae *??? as Yi Eui Shin *Jang Hyuk Jin as Ma Roo Noh *Kim Young Suk (김영석) as Jung Myung Soo *??? as Ha Se Gook *??? as Lee Sun *??? as Nurhaci *Jung Sung Woon as Hong Taiji *Kim Tae Han as Yong Gol Dae *??? as Man Ryuk Je *??? as Mo Moon Ryong *Otani Ryohei as Idachi, Japanese merchant *Song Joon Hee *Lee Kyu Sub *Kim Ik Tae *Jun Moo Song *Ri Min *Han Yeo Wool *Park Min Soo *Jo Hyun Do *Lee Chang *Choi Bum Ho *Maeng Bong Hak *Kim Jung Hak *Seo Ho Chul *Baek Yoon Heum *Na Jae Kyun *Gong Jae Won *Park Kyu Jum *Jung Jong Yul *Im Hyun Sung *Na Kwang Hoon (나광훈) *Yoshimora Kenichi *Kwak Min Ho *Kwak Min Ho (곽민호) *Min Joon Hyun *Maeng Bong Hak as Dan Yuk Production Credits *'Production Company:' Kim Jong Hak Productions *'Chief Producer:' Lee Chang Sub *'Producer:' Yoo Hyun Jong, Park Bo Kyung (박보경) *'Director:' Kim Sang Ho and Choi Jung Kyu *'Screenwriter:' Kim Yi Young Recognitions *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Cha Seung Won) Episode Ratings See Hwajung/Episode Ratings Notes *This drama interprets real-life Prince Gwanghae as an scheming manipulator who ursurps the crown from the rightful bloodline. *Jo Yeo Jung is loosely based on King Injo's favourite Concubine Jo. In this adaption, she begins as a lady in waiting to Kim Kae Shi. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:MBC Category:Historical Category:Political Category:Romance